With All Hope Gone
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: When Sonic finally proposes to Amy she falls very ill,will she live or die? Read and find out! Reviews are gladly appreciated, no flames you'll just be wasting your time


With All Hope Gone

**Hello folks I'm back again with another Sonamy story again. Same thing Read and Review, don't like don't read, No flames, umm am I forgetting something? Oh yeah, ENJOY!!!!**

They were young, he was 20, she was 17, they didn't care what others thought, they only wanted to care and be with each other.

Sonic had known Amy for years since he saved her from Metal Sonic on Little Planet. Sonic finally told her how much he cared for her and how much he hated to see her cry, but most importantly, she was the only one he could love and shed tears for.

They both eventually became a couple and it just went from there in Sonic's opinion. He had it planned, they went out for months and Sonic wanted to do something that would change their life forever, something he never thought he would do until now…. Proposing.

Sonic just finished coming back from the diamond store and he bought a rare 10 karat ring with pieces of the seven Chaos Emeralds (courtesy of Knuckles). This cost him a lot of money but it was worth it. Their love was as strong as steel and could overcome any obstacle in their path, endure any storm, and jump any fence (whoops) that stood in the path of their love. They loved each other with so much force, passion, and dedication that Sonic had finally wanted to propose.

He knocked on the little oak door with the ring in his pocket, nervous. Amy opened the door and welcomed Sonic in. They both sat in the little loveseat in Amy's house.

"Hey Sonikku what brings you here today?" asked Amy as she stared into his emerald green eyes,

"Well Amy I wanted to… you know… ask you something…" Sonic said very nervously

"Ok what is it Sonic you seem kinda stressed and unrested." Amy said with great concern for her loving boyfriend.

"Well Amy, I have known you for years and… we've been dating for some time now, and I've always wanted a family of my own… with you, so Amy…" Sonic pulled out the ring and knelt in front of Amy

"After all we've been through, good times and bad, I want to spend my life and all eternity with you, Amy Rose, will… you marry me?"

"OH YES SONIC!!! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO SAY THAT!!" Amy was now bursting with joy as her favorite blue hero asked for her hand in marriage.

Sonic just stared at Amy, with a smile on his face as Amy Rose was now his fiancée.

That was three weeks ago, Amy had fallen very ill and Sonic was there for her,

Amy had needles in her arms and a heartbeat monitor was attached to her chest, Sonic sat there in Amy's hospital room, in pure terror, many thoughts ran through his head, 'What if Amy doesn't make it? What if she….' No, he couldn't finish the sentence, Amy couldn't die, she wouldn't give up on life, not without a fight.

That's when doctors came in for a regular checkup, Sonic had to step outside and he was not really happy about that, the doctors came out of Amy's hospital room with a mournful expression, Sonic became worried and it seemed like forever as the doctors walked up to him to tell him if Amy was okay.

When the doctors finally came up to him they told him something that broke Sonic's heart

"Mr. Hedgehog, we are very sorry to say this but it seems Amy Rose… will not live."

Sonic was speechless, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and broke to pieces.

"W… Why?" Sonic asked with sadness in his voice.

"Sonic, Amy had suffered a very bad heart attack, we don't know the cause it just happened, we are very sorry Mr. Hedgehog but there is nothing we can do,"

As the doctor said this Sonic felt like dying, nothing mattered to him anymore.

He ran, ran as fast as his speedy legs would carry him, he went to his buddy Tails for some comfort; at least the young fox would know how to help Sonic in his time of depression. He ran to his workshop in the Mystic Ruins and knocked on his door, the young fox opened the door with a mournful expression

"Tails, I want to talk to you about something," Sonic said very glumly

"I know Sonic, Amy's dying. We all miss her but I think that the one person who misses her the most is you." Tails said also very glumly, everybody had heard about Amy dying in the hospital even Shadow was also sad.

"No Tails, there's something else I wanted you to know,"

"What is it Sonic?" asked Tails

"Well, Tails nobody knows this beside me and Amy, but we were going to get married…" Sonic said fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"You proposed… to Amy?" asked the little fox with surprise

"Yeah but now it seems like we won't be having a family of our own." Sonic was in so much pain, pain that could not be ignored, then the unimaginable happened, Sonic cried

Tails never saw Sonic so weak and in so much pain, agony, and depression seeing his said older brother like this was very sad to the young fox. Sonic never cried, seeing Sonic cry was a very rare sight, but not an enjoying one.

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again," said Sonic between sobs

Both said brothers were very depressed upon Amy dying but Sonic indeed was the one who missed, cared, and more importantly, loved Amy the most. Sonic was on the verge of suicide but he knew he was better than that.

"Tails, I don't have anything to live for anymore, screw this I'm going to war, and Tails,"

The fox looked up at Sonic

"Take care"

Those were Sonic's last words before he left to join the armed forces or also known as the Mobian Army. Tails did not stop Sonic from joining the army because he knew that Sonic was in very deep depression and very agonizing pain, Tails knew that feeling when he lost Cosmo in the Metarex wars. But since then he felt a strong connection to Cream, the little rabbit with her little chao Cheese.

But that was another story, Sonic wanted to join because he was in depression, he thought that joining the army would help ease the pain a little, to send him far away from home, he wanted to fight until the death. With all hope gone, he lived on the other side of the sea with a suffering heart, he never ever forgot about her.

Time gradually passed, and Sonic was now getting older he was now 50 and his quills have gone from dark blue to a grayish blue, his eyes did not have the same emerald spark as they did 30 years ago. Not after Amy died, or at least that's what he thought.

After the war Sonic came back to the place where he had proposed to Amy, outside of her house he saw the very place where he was truly happy. He remembered the old days when he and Amy were young fresh and free,

'When she was alive' he thought

But then a friend from the 101st infantry regiment told him something that Sonic could not believe. He told Sonic that Amy Rose was alive, that she was healthy and had long since recovered from the heart attack, and she was happily living with Cream and Cheese, and that she was waiting for him to come back.

Sonic, who wanted to see Amy again, ran as fast as his legs would take him, he ran faster than he ever ran before, he ran at Mach 2, twice the speed of sound.

When he saw Amy he instantly cried with tears of joy, and so did Amy, they were both extremely happy to see each other again.

"Amy… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amy Rose will you marry me?"

"Sonic… I've said this once and I'll say it again, of course I'll marry you." said Amy with tears of joy as she hugged Sonic with so much love and affection. Eventually, they got married and their life-long dream of spending life and eternity with each other finally, finally came true.

**Alright if you liked the story then plz review and stuff, no flames plz youll just be wasting your time, if you didn't like the story well then that's okay too.**

**SonamyFanDreamer217 OUT!!!!**


End file.
